Hipoteticamente Falando
by Bells L. J. P
Summary: - Mas e se, bem... – ela começou. James ergueu as sobrancelhas e seus lábios repuxaram-se, querendo formar um sorriso – E se não fosse uma hipótese?


**N/A:** OOI :) essa oneshot foi só um, ahn... surto, digamos assim, hihi. Espero que gostem :D

**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente, nenhum dos personagens me pertence.

**  
Hipoteticamente Falando  
**_por Bells L. J. P.  
_

O que ela estava fazendo ali? Não pergunte. Talvez nem ela soubesse responder. Não por enquanto, pelo menos.  
Ela só saberia lhe dizer que, se fosse no ano anterior, ela certamente nem sequer cogitaria a idéia de estar ali, sentada solitariamente na neve à sombra de uma árvore, próxima à Casa dos Gritos, aguardando ansiosamente por ele.  
Sim, _ele_. James Potter. O garoto – homem, pode-se dizer – que, desde o início daquele tórrido sétimo ano, ocupava seus pensamentos.  
Ele havia mudado – estava mais maduro. E, desde então, aproximaram-se, tornaram-se amigos. Até que, finalmente, ela aceitara um de seus convites para Hogsmeade.  
E, agora, ali estava ela: com frio e se perguntando o quê exatamente havia acontecido para que as coisas mudassem tão de repente.

- Lily? – foi acordada de seu transe pela única voz que realmente desejava ouvir naquele momento. Levantou os olhos hesitantemente para poder olhá-lo, em pé a sua frente, ainda não totalmente à vontade com a idéia de estar em um encontro com o rapaz que odiou por seis anos. – Desculpe a demora. Problemas com Padfoot. – completou, sentando-se ao lado dela.

Ela sorriu à lembrança recente do melhor amigo deles puxando-o para longe dela na entrada do povoado, alegando ser urgente e dizendo que garantia que James a encontraria no lugar combinado sem que ela tivesse que esperar muito.

- Posso apostar que tem algo a ver com uma mulher. – comentou, encostando-se ao tronco da árvore. Ele lhe sorriu Maroto.

- Você certamente ganharia essa aposta.

- Acho que está na hora dele amadurecer também, não? – seu tom não era rude.

- Dê uma trégua à ele, Lils. Padfoot não é má pessoa, você sabe disso.

- Sim, eu sei. – ela o olhou, carinhosa – Ele é meu melhor amigo também, não se esqueça.

- Não vamos ficar falando do Pads, não é? – ele perguntou, seus olhos relanceando pelos lábios carnudos e vermelhos dela.

Lily sentiu seu rosto corar furiosamente. Certamente, não estava preparada para aquilo. Não com _ele_.

- Não se preocupe, Li. Não vou agarrá-la a força e nem nada do tipo. – James riu.

- Não acho que teria coragem para tanto. – apesar de constrangida com o comentário dele, não resistiu à chance de provocá-lo.

- Não me provoque, ruiva. – ele rebateu, passando um braço pelos ombros dela e aproximando-se perigosamente.

Sentindo o desespero ocupar seu ser por completo, Lily levantou-se, de supetão. James a olhou confuso, levantando-se também.

- Algo errado? – perguntou, mais doce do que ela esperava depois de sua atitude grosseira.

- Desculpe. – respondeu, virando-se de costas para ele. Aquilo não parecia estar dando muito certo. Talvez estivesse errado. Talvez fosse melhor que ela não tivesse aceitado o convite dele tão rápido.

Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, virando-a delicadamente.

- Lily, se você não está pronta para qualquer avanço que seja, podemos apenas conversar, sabe? Como um encontro entre amigos. – ele a encarava profundamente com aqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados que a hipnotizavam.

- Não é isso. Eu só... – suspirou, não sabia como terminar aquela frase. Como diria à ele que estava confusa sobre toda aquela história de, da noite pro dia, parar de odiá-lo e passar a sentir _algo mais_? Ela nem ao menos conseguia admitir para si mesma sem extrema dificuldade, quem dirá para ele. – James, eu... – tentou, mais uma vez, inutilmente. As palavras pareciam estar presas em sua garganta.

O moreno, surpreendentemente, apenas abriu aquele sorriso enorme que ela tanto apreciava.

- Esqueça isso por enquanto, Lily. Apenas sorria para mim, ok?

Ela forçou um sorriso em seus lábios, mas podia senti-lo totalmente distorcido em seu rosto. Ele gargalhou gostosamente, ao que ela suspirou, deixando o projeto de sorriso abandonar a sua face.

- Acho que você precisa de uma ajudinha. – comentou, entre seus risos.

- Ajuda? Que tipo de ajuda? – ela tinha certeza de que seu rosto agora expressava dúvida, e arrependeu-se de sua pergunta quando o sorriso dele tornou-se um tanto  
quanto... _malicioso.  
_  
Em um piscar de olhos, James a havia empurrado para o chão - fazendo com que ela caísse de costas no acolchoado de neve - e fazia cócegas nela incessantemente. Ela já sentia os olhos marejados de tanto rir quando ele finalmente parou.

- Bem melhor assim. – comentou, deitando-se ao lado dela, que ainda continha um sorriso no rosto.

Lily girou a cabeça para ele, fitando-o com os olhos cor de esmeralda. Os dois permaneceram se encarando por alguns poucos minutos.

- James? – ela chamou, mesmo sabendo que ele estaria ouvindo, sem quebrar o contato visual entre os dois.

- Estou ouvindo. – ele murmurou, perdido em pensamentos, mas ainda assim prestando atenção ao que ela dizia.

Lily sentou-se, abruptamente. Precisava de coragem, como uma digna Grifinória.

- Precisamos conversar. – disse, em um fôlego só.

- Eu sei. – ele respondeu, displicente. Ela arriscou olhá-lo por cima do ombro. Ele ainda estava deitado, e a olhava com carinho, um sorriso torto no rosto. – Em algum momento teríamos que conversar, não é? Quero dizer, sobre _nós_.

Lily arrepiou-se. Desviou seus olhos dele para o céu, apoiando o tronco sobre os cotovelos.

- É, acho que não posso fugir disso por muito tempo mais. – comentou, sentindo-se mais leve para abrir-se com ele. Contanto que não tivesse que encará-lo, é claro.

- _Nós_ não podemos fugir disso por muito tempo mais. – ele consertou, calmamente, passando a observar o céu nublado também.

Lily estranhou a tranqüilidade dele. Seria possível que James já tivesse em mente o que viria a seguir? Será que ele sabia o que ela ansiava falar?

- James, você já sabe, não sabe? – perguntou, a voz tremendo de leve.

- Sei o que? – Lily respirou fundo, sentindo cada batida de seu coração atenciosamente. Precisava de auto-controle, e essa não era uma de suas melhores virtudes.

- O que eu quero lhe dizer. Você já sabe, eu sei que sabe. Não me diga que não sabe. – falou, sentindo a respiração falhar.

- Lily – ele começou, a tranqüilidade parecendo vacilar por um momento – como posso saber se você ainda não me falou? – perguntou, parecendo óbvio.

Lily suspirou, nervosa. Sabia que não havia mais como voltar atrás, teria que falar o que estava sentindo, por mais que não parecesse ser coerente. Afinal, maduro ou imaturo, ele ainda era James Potter.

- James, eu... – tentou, mas sua voz sumiu, provavelmente pela falta de palavras.

- Você...? – ele encorajou, parecendo esperançoso, apoiando-se nos cotovelos assim como ela.

Lily engoliu em seco, e então algo pareceu se iluminar em sua mente. Ela não precisava tornar as coisas tão difíceis, afinal.  
Sentou-se, dessa vez virando-se de frente para ele, encarando-o. Sentia-se mais corajosa do que estivera naquele dia, e sabia que era melhor aproveitar o momento.

- James, tenho uma pergunta.

- Pois então a faça. – ele sustentou o olhar da ruiva.

- Se, hipoteticamente falando, eu passasse a te odiar novamente, o que você faria? – perguntou, franzindo os lábios. Era horrível ter que admitir, mas ela estava com medo da resposta dele.

- Você não voltou a me odiar, voltou? – sua feição tornou-se rígida e ele sentou-se de fronte à ela, olhando-a preocupadamente.

- Não – Lily revirou os olhos, não conseguindo conter um sorriso pela reação dele –, eu disse _hipoteticamente falando_.

- Ah – seu rosto aliviou-se -, acho que eu provavelmente tentaria descobrir o que ocorreu para que você voltasse a me odiar e... Bem, não acho que eu desistiria de tentar fazer as coisas voltarem a como estão agora, com nós dois amigos e tudo o mais. Estou há três anos tentando sair com você, afinal. Sou persistente.

- E se, hipoteticamente falando, você parasse de sentir algo por mim? – ela parecia animada. Estava feliz com a resposta dele à sua pergunta anterior. Porém, o rosto de James contorceu-se em uma careta.

- Você diz, se eu parasse de te amar? Isso não aconteceria.

Um frio percorreu a espinha de Lily. Ele disse _amar_? Disse, não disse? Ou o frio estava afetando o sentido auditivo dela?  
Respirou fundo antes de continuar. Não poderia parar agora.

- E se, hipoteticamente falando, você não me amasse? – sua voz não saiu tão firme quanto antes.

James revirou os olhos.

- Não fale asneiras, essa hipótese não é possível.

- Apenas responda. – ela disse, autoritária, na esperança de não deixar transparecer os calafrios que começavam a percorrer seu corpo sem cessar.

- Bem, _hipoteticamente falando_ – ele imitou horrivelmente o tom de voz dela, divertido –, se eu não te amasse, eu não estaria aqui. Certo?

Lily apenas assentiu, sem saber exatamente o que estava fazendo. Sua boca estava seca, mas ela sentiu-se na obrigação de continuar, já que estava chegando tão perto de conseguir revelar seus sentimentos à ele, tendo a certeza absoluta de que ele se sentia da mesma forma.

- E se, hipoteticamente falando-

- Lily, chega. – James a interrompeu, sorrindo Maroto. – O que você quer, afinal? Quer ter a certeza de que eu gosto de você? Pois bem, estou te dando essa certeza agora. Na verdade, acho que deixei isso bem claro em todas as minhas respostas à suas perguntas hipotéticas.

Lily prendeu a respiração. Mais um calafrio percorreu seu corpo, e, então, uma onda de felicidade. Ela soltou o ar, abrindo, espontaneamente, o que sabia ser o seu maior sorriso.  
Ela parecia bastante corajosa agora. Na verdade, não conseguia mais se lembrar de quando a coragem lhe faltara.  
Olhou fundo nos olhos de James, e então continuou.

- E se, hipoteticamente falando – ela ignorou a revirada de olhos dele – eu estivesse, digamos que... – tomou fôlego novamente, não deixando que o sorriso lhe escapasse da face – _apaixonada_ por você?

James suspirou, estranhamente não abrindo seu maior sorriso, como ela esperava que fosse acontecer.  
Sentiu sua respiração falhar, uma sensação de peso invadindo-a. Algo havia dado errado. Mas o que?

- Bem – ele começou, baixando os olhos -, eu seria o homem mais feliz do mundo – a sensação de peso começou a abandoná-la, mas ela continuava temerosa -, se você não estivesse hipoteticamente falando.

Lily riu. Não dele, mas de si mesma.  
James levantou os olhos, parecendo ofendido e, ao mesmo tempo, confuso.  
Ela lhe sorriu com ternura, fitando-o com toda a intensidade que conseguira.

- Mas e se, bem... – ela começou. James ergueu as sobrancelhas e seus lábios repuxaram-se, querendo formar um sorriso – E se não fosse uma hipótese?

E então aquele sorriso que ela esperava ter visto anteriormente ocupou a face dele.

- Se não fosse hipoteticamente falando? – perguntou, já sabendo a resposta, como que para ter certeza de que estava ouvindo direito. Ele já ansiava por aquilo, mas não imaginou que, mesmo assim, a surpresa seria tão grande e tão... agradável.

- É. – Lily disse, simplesmente, sorrindo tão abertamente quanto ele.

- Neste caso, eu deveria te beijar imediatamente. – seus olhos pousaram sobre os lábios dela.

- Então, vá em frente. – ela disse, e quase instantaneamente, sentiu a boca dele colada na sua, intensamente.  
Antes que ela pudesse fechar completamente os olhos, ele já a havia deitado delicadamente de costas sobre o manto branco de neve, ficando por cima dela e aprofundando o beijo.  
Após o que pareceram horas, ele afastou-se milimetricamente.

- Eu amo você. – disse, perdendo-se nas orbes verdes, os lábios roçando nos dela. Lily afagou os cabelos desgrenhados dele com as duas mãos, puxando-o para si, beijando-o novamente.

- Eu também amo você. – murmurou, por entre os lábios dele.


End file.
